


Of Ribbons and Lingeries

by bangster_12



Series: Untaming the Mafioso [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Choking, Crime Lord Oh Sehun, Hand Jobs, Hitman Kim Junmyeon, Lingerie, M/M, Threats, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangster_12/pseuds/bangster_12
Summary: Sehun was bored, but things might get interesting now.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Series: Untaming the Mafioso [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977721
Kudos: 47
Collections: sEXOctober - sEXOrgasmic's Kinktober 2020





	Of Ribbons and Lingeries

**Author's Note:**

> Day 13 - Lingerie

Sehun was bored. Nothing excites him anymore. He thought being a crime lord would make everything interesting. But it got boring pretty quickly. Everyone would just bow down to him. He’s hoping someone would misbehave and be brave enough to defy him so that he can do the hunt himself.

Sehun received a tap on his shoulder and he looked up to his secretary. Well, secretary is a loose word. Kyungsoo takes care of everything administratively while Sehun handles the legwork. Ever since his power grew, Sehun needed his organization to be...well, organized. And Kyungsoo took care of it all. He knew Kyungsoo might be missing fieldwork but he hadn't heard the man complain.

Kyungsoo showed him something on the tab and Sehun nodded.

“Well, it looks like you were telling the truth after all,” Sehun told the beaten man before him, being held upright by his men. Sehun gestured for his men to leave the room and it was only the three of them left. “Well, I suppose this is a lesson for you?”

The man spat out blood as he glared at Sehun. He can’t see clearly as one of his eyes was swollen shut. There were huge cuts on his lips and cheeks and some broken ribs. A small price to pay to be granted an audience with Oh Sehun.

“Of course,” he wheezed.

“Well then, I’ll pull my men back and you can have the place. See when you only do what you’re told?” Sehun stood up.

“I prepared a gift for you,” the man added.

“Oh? A gift? For me?” Sehun asked. He looked to Kyungsoo in question and Kyungsoo just rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Oh, that  _ kind _ of gift. The last time you sent me a gift, I had to leave my hotel room. It was such a shame, I loved that room so much. I always stay there when I visit here.”

“This won’t disappoint, I promise,” the man said.

“You promise? That such a bold claim, even from you. Very well, it’s been a long time for me anyway. I shall enjoy your gift then,” Sehun left the room followed by Kyungsoo closely. “Do we have news on our elusive friend?”

“Almost,” it was Jongdae who answered joining them and putting an arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulder which the other shrugged off.

“Almost? Not good enough, Dae. You’re slipping old man,” Sehun said.

“No, hang on. Give me credit. This little bird is difficult to catch,” Jongdae told him. “And what will you do to him when you find him?”

“He’s made some of our operations difficult. What do you think?” Sehun asked him.

“Are you going to make him join us? Can you even do that?” Jongdae asked in disbelief.

“I’m Oh Sehun. I always get what I want.”

***

Junmyeon squirmed. He had been sitting in bed for almost an hour and the lace was digging into his skin. He can’t believe he had to wear lingerie. When his client told him about the job, and the money involved with it, he immediately took it. He forgot the little detail that he had to wear such flimsy material.

He was informed his target was on his way now. 

Oh Sehun.

He can’t understand what’s the fuss with the crime lord and why everyone seems to fear him but also wants to gain his favor. In Junmyeon’s eyes, he was just a criminal, like him and everyone else. He doesn’t know what made this man special or what made him so fearful.

He had been waiting for someone to take a hit on Oh Sehun. He knew it won’t be long before someone will because Oh Sehun’s operations had expanded and had squeezed out and threatened others. Someone will eventually put a hit on his head. It was nothing personal for Junmyeon. He just wanted the bragging rights. He wanted to be the one known as the man who killed Oh Sehun.

_ “They’re approaching.” _

Junmyeon took a deep breath as Chanyeol told him what he was seeing through the security cameras in the hotel. Junmyeon was an excellent hitman. But teaming up with an IT genius like Chanyeol made him unbeatable. Junmyeon had made his name known across the mob world. And he has been waiting for this perfect opportunity. 

“God, this dress is itchy,” Junmyeon spoke to his mic. Chanyeol had made their comms very small and less conspicuous. For the speaker, it was the earring Junmyeon was wearing in his right ear. For the mic, it was the glass crystal which adorned the bow of the lingerie.

_ “It's lingerie, Junmyeon. Shall we go over the plan again?” _

Junmyeon rolled his eyes but he didn’t stop Chanyeol. The plan was simple. He was hired to kill Oh Sehun. And he would do it the old way. Seduce, then kill. His favorite MO and his sure kill. He was informed that Sehun likes sex every time he had closed a deal. A kink of some sort. And this night was no other. A deal will be closed tonight and Junmyeon will pose as a ‘gift’ to Sehun. The original 'gift' has been disposed of. They just hijacked this one. He’ll just play the crime lord until he’ll drop his guard and then Junmyeon will swoop in for the kill. Junmyeon and Chanyeol had already covered ten ways in which he would escape the place.

The door opened finally.

Sehun stopped in his steps when he saw the beautiful man sitting at the edge of the bed. He was covered in a huge coat and Sehun was betting that he was naked underneath. Guess he will really enjoy his gift.

“Have you been waiting long, darling?” Sehun asked as he divested himself off of his jacket. Then he unclasped his watch and placed it on the table along with his phone and wallet.

“No.”

Sweet voice too. Sehun would definitely enjoy this. Sehun unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt and pulled a chair closer to the bed. He sat on it and tapped his thighs as he spread them open.

“Why don’t you come here and show me what’s underneath that coat?”

Junmyeon looked down, trying to look embarrassed as possible. Even hardened criminals can't help but fall for his demure acts. Then he slowly stood up, untied the belt, and unbuttoned the coat. He only shrugged it off his shoulders as he walked towards Sehun.

“I’m afraid you might not like what’s underneath,” Junmyeon shyly said.

“Come on, sweetheart. You have such a lovely face. I know a beautiful body comes along with that,” Sehun reached out for the belt and pulled Junmyeon closer. He yanked the coat open and moaned. White lace. He had a thing for white lace.

Sehun hungrily eyed him up and down. He pulled Junmyeon until he was standing between his legs and he ran his hands up the pale, perfect thighs, the lace was soft in his hands. He ran a tongue on his lower lip as he brushed the back of his hand on Junmyeon’s cock, barely tucked inside the white panties. Then Sehun reached up towards Junmyeon’s chest and squeezed through the fabric. 

Junmyeon moaned as Sehun’s hands were on him. He pulled at the ribbons at the center of his chest so that lingerie parted.

“On my lap, darling,” Sehun’s voice was heavy with lust.

Junmyeon straddled Sehun’s legs and pushed out his chest towards Sehun’s face and the other man immediately started sucking on one nipple while the other one was being fondled. Junmyeon ground his hips towards Sehun’s hard crotch. He slid a hand between them and was surprised at how huge the man was before him.

“Yeah,” Sehun noticed Junmyeon’s reaction. “Most of them can’t believe it too,” Sehun was now sucking on his neck. “Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle with you.”

“It’s okay,” Junmyeon answered softly. “I can handle a little rough.”

“No, baby. Every inch of this skin must be adored, cherished. I shall not allow any bruising on this skin.”

Junmyeon was now running his hand up and down Sehun’s clothed cock.

“Make me come with your hand, darling. To take the edge off,” Sehun whispered in his ear.

Junmyeon slid his hand inside Sehun’s pants and boxers until his hand wrapped around the hot cock. His hand can barely hold all of Sehun.

“Yes, that’s it,” Sehun thrust up to the hand gripping at him.

Junmyeon looked down at the panting man before him. Oh Sehun had his head back and had his eyes closed. Junmyeon leaned forward so he could wrap the ribbons of the lingerie around Sehun’s neck.

“Do you like this?” Junmyeon asked as he quickened the pace of the strokes.

“Yes, just like that. Tighter, baby.”

Junmyeon did as told. He tightened his grip and stroked faster. He also has wrapped the ribbons on the man’s neck twice. All he needs is the perfect time.

“Almost, almost!” Sehun was screaming.

Junmyeon took out his hand abruptly and then slid off Sehun’s thighs. He pulled at the ribbons and rolled towards the back of the chair. Using his body, he pushed the chair against him and tightened his grip on the ribbons, and pulled and pulled. He can hear Sehun’s choked gasps and the ribbon was being pulled back. Junmyeon pulled tighter and tighter, the ribbons were burning on his palms. He pulled until he could no longer hear Sehun or feel him jerking on the chair.

Junmyeon tugged on the ribbon one more time and then stood up. He rounded the chair and found Oh Sehun dead. His eyes and mouth were wide open. Junmyeon wanted to snap a picture to ridicule the dead man further. It was such a letdown. He thought killing the crime lord would be difficult. It turned out to be one of the easiest kills he had done. He didn’t even break a sweat.

Junmyeon unwrapped the ribbons from the dead man’s neck and turned to pick up the coat.

“Chanyeol, can you check if --”

Huge hands suddenly grabbed Junmyeon from behind. A hand was covering his mouth and nose while the other hand was choking his neck, cutting off his air.

“Where are you going, darling? We’re not done yet. You haven’t even made me come.”

Junmyeon tried to kick and punch the man behind him but every time he did, Sehun would squeeze his neck.

“Just let it go, darling.”

Junmyeon’s vision began to blur. His movements went sluggish as the air was being cut off. Then he saw nothing.

“I know you’re awake.”

Junmyeon cursed. He was still lucky to be alive. He thought he would be dead by now. Then he remembered Oh Sehun loves to torture all his victims.

“Sit up. I want to talk to you.”

Junmyeon sat up. He was still in lingerie but the ribbons were neatly tied back. Sehun was still sitting on the chair and eyeing him curiously. But Sehun had his jacket on, the black hair slicked back. He exuded a different aura compared to the one he met before. The crime lord before him now seemed dangerous. Like his every movement would mean Junmyeon’s death. Junmyeon’s wondering if this was what everyone felt when they say Oh Sehun is a man to be feared.

“That was such a sloppy attempt on my life. And here I thought you’re the best hitman in the entire world,” Sehun massaged his neck. The red marks won’t be going away anytime soon.

“What are you going to do to me?”

“That’s a pointless question. You know what I want to do with you.”

Junmyeon rolled his eyes and ran a hand on his hair. That’s when he noticed something. His earring was gone.

“Oh, yeah, we traced your partner,” Sehun said. “My friends are having fun with him. If he lasts that long, that is. Now, who hired you?”

Junmyeon clenched his fists. They made a pact. If something goes wrong, Chanyeol was to leave Junmyeon and never look back. Junmyeon was already in deep while Chanyeol still had a chance of redemption. Chanyeol was the closest thing he had to a friend. Or even family.

“I always thought you preferred guns,” Sehun said. “Ribbons? Really? You underestimated me that much, darling. I thought you were better than that. You got cocky and didn't even check if I was really dead.”

Junmyeon was enraged. The man before him had just killed his partner, his best friend. Yet he maintained his poised, calm self.

“You hide behind your men,” Junmyeon spat. “You’re no crime lord. You’re just a coward.”

Sehun blinked. Then laughed. “Oh, you thought that I don’t get my hands dirty? What? Because I send my men? Honey, I don’t have time for small fishes. But can I tell you a secret? You don’t want me to take care of business. My men are there to protect the likes of you. Like for example, if I was the one who’s with your partner now, he would've begged to never have been born. At least with my men taking care of him, he can still say a little prayer.”

Junmyeon lunged at him. The chair fell over and Junmyeon tried to reach for Sehun’s neck. But Sehun quickly overpowered him.

“Now, that’s not very nice, baby,” Sehun said as they rolled over and Junmyeon was now below him. He pinned Junmyeon’s hands over his head with one hand. "Is this how rough you want to be?"

“Why haven’t you killed me yet?” Junmyeon cried.

“Why would I kill you?” Sehun asked. "It'd be a waste to kill you."

“What?”

Sehun released Junmyeon’s hands and stood up, bringing Junmyeon with him. Sehun then tossed the coat to Junmyeon.

“Wrapped yourself up. You in that lingerie is distracting me from finishing this talk,” Sehun pulled the chair upright and then sat on it again. “Sit. Let’s talk business. Don’t make me ask again.”

Since he was getting cold, Junmyeon put on the coat. There was no use fighting now so he sat down.

“Perfect kill record, all clean kills, and no runaways. All kills untraceable,” Sehun said. “That’s who you are, isn’t that right, Suho? Or shall I say, Kim Junmyeon?”

“So you’ve known all along who I was?”

Sehun smiled. “Oh yes. Was I convincing enough as a lust-crazed idiot? Well, I had huge help from you, though. It isn’t hard to lust after you.”

Junmyeon can’t believe he was beaten in his own game.

“What do you want from me?”

“I want you to join me.”

“Or?” Junmyeon asked.

“Why do you think there’s an ‘or’? You think there’s another option?” Sehun asked him back.

_ 'Or be killed'. _ That was the implied option.

“I don’t work well in groups,” Junmyeon said. He will just have to play along until he can escape.

“You won’t work for me. You will work with me. Closely,” Sehun told him.

“In exchange for?”

“Anything you want. Money, favors, power, all the perks of having my name attached to yours.”

The door opened and Junmyeon couldn't believe what he was seeing. Chanyeol almost stumbled as he walked in, his foot got caught on the carpet. He had a box of pizza in his hands. He was followed by Sehun’s most trusted men. Junmyeon can identify them as DO and Chen. They were Sehun’s top assassins, equally dangerous as him.

“They gave me pizza,” Chanyeol was apologetic. “I thought they would kill me but they just took me to eat because I haven’t had dinner yet.”

Junmyeon wanted to cry. He was so sure that Chanyeol was dead. He turned to glare at Sehun.

“What? I told you my friends were taking care of him,” Sehun shrugged.

Junmyeon took a deep breath. “Fine. What do you want me to do? I’m pretty sure you’ll want something before I will join you.”

Sehun smiled at him and it sent shivers down Junmyeon’s back. Even Chanyeol almost choked on his pizza. Now he knew why Sehun was also known as the devil, the demon king of the underground.

“Kill the person who hired you,” Sehun said. He knew it wasn’t the man they beat up earlier in the evening. Suho’s fees were steep and that man was strapped in for cash. He could never afford Suho. Whoever hired Junmyeon was someone powerful. “That’s your first assignment.”

Sehun stood up and followed Kyungsoo and Jongdae towards the door.

“That’s it? You’re just going to let us go?” Junmyeon asked.

“Yes. Or do you want to be on a leash?” Sehun turned to him. “I can get down with that.”

“No! What I meant --”

“No one escapes me, Kim Junmyeon, I think you know that,” Sehun told him. “Do your job then we’ll discuss your fees.”

Kyungsoo and Jongdae already exited the room and Chanyeol sat down beside Junmyeon to offer him a pizza.

“Oh,” Sehun turned back to Junmyeon. “You only have three tries to kill me. You already had your first. Good luck with your next two attempts. Make them count,” Sehun winked before he closed the door.

Oh, Junmyeon would definitely make them count.


End file.
